The Doctor
The Doctor was a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and is over 2000 years old. He has met many enemies and friends along his travels. While on Trenzalore on his last life, the Time Lords gave him a new life cycle, he is now in his 17th Incarnation and has met some other friends along the way... 15th Incarnation * After the Doctor regenerated from his 14th Incarnation he became a young looking man with an Irish accent, he bumped into U.N.I.T and The Navigator quite a lot. He encountered Davros on a couple of occasions and this Incarnation came to an end when he was gunned down by the Daleks. He had very few companions: Lily (Now deceased), Dylan (Now on Jahni Major) and K-9 MK IV (Now in the TARDIS Storage Room. 16th Incarnation * The Doctor then regenerated into a charming English Man, he loved to wear waistcoats and black shirts. He went back to a Classic Design of the TARDIS desktop theme from the 80s, he was also quite relate-able to lots of his friends. This Doctor also had a beard growing, when he was trapped with Sam in the Sontaran's Spaceship. Of course, he did his best to get rid of the beard. This Incarnation to a halt when he was launched off of the Master's palace on Mars, his friends managed to defeat the Master and was placed in a Time Lock to stop him from getting anywhere.This Doctor had two companions: Sam (Now with the 17th Doctor) and K-9 MK IV. 17th Incarnation * This lovely chap is the Current Doctor, this Incarnation has lived 100 years and has lived through the Intergalactic Crisis, (More like the 'Financial Crisis in Space' as described by Julie.) and a second visit to the Death Zone on Gallifrey. This Doctor wore past clothing from his 14th Incarnation and his 8th, he was quite funky and funny. All things become serious when his friends are in danger, he has met Ryois, The Courier, The Navigator and U.N.I.T on several occasions. He is yet to regenerate but everywhere he goes, he doesn't notice this, an M spray painted near the TARDIS' landing location... This Doctor had many adventures with Sam and K-9 MK IV and met Leela and Romana II on some circumstances. The Intergalactic Crisis * The Intergalactic Crisis was one of the biggest events in History. Many powerful companies lost millions of currency and all this happened because very dangerous hackers known as 'Slipback' shut down many banks in the region of Sol 3, 2 and 5. The Shadow Proclamation got involved and riots started on business planets of the Universe. With companies losing millions and prices dropping, the Doctor helped to stop Slipback and find out who was in control of the group. This lead to the Doctor, after three years of the Intergalactic Crisis, to go on a quest to find the Key to Time once again. Alternate Time Line * The Doctor had an alternate Time Line in which a lot of things didn't happen, such as the ship which made the dinosaurs extinct in (TV:Earthshock), putting Gallifrey in a Time Lock (TV:Day of the Doctor) and going to the Parallel Universe. (TV:Rise of the Cybermen) = Category:15th Incarnation Category:16th Incarnation Category:17th Incarnation Category:The Navigator Category:The Courier Category:The Archive Category:The Time War